sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Clive Maxwell
Name: Clive Maxwell Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Sports, music, alcohol Appearance: Six foot in height, has black short hair, muscular build, a little bit of hair on his chest, green eyes, and loves keeping a five o'clock shadow around. Tends to wear grey and blue a lot. Typical fashion sense is Hollister, Abercrombie (typical "prep" attire). Has a light skin tone, that shows some slight signs of tanning, and a crucifix tattoo on his right arm. Biography: Clive is a cousin of Siouxsie Sioux (from my V2 pre-game). His mother is Siouxsie's aunt, however she took on the name Maxwell when she married Clive's father (who's name was changed from Mikelov to Maxwell when he moved to the states from Russia). but is rather unlike her. He is your typical all-american jock that seems to have everything going for him: Good grades, good at sports, lots of friends, cheering/adoring fans, and a good homelife. And for the most part, it's true. He grew up being raised in a wealthy family who, although they gave him a lot, he always had to work for what he earned. His parents always tried to make sure he realized that nothing in the world is hand given to you, and that you must earn what you have, and that's the mentality that he has concerning life. The way he speaks also catches some people off guard. He was raised by a Russian father, and Irish mother, so he's developed a accent that is only noticeable to those who actually pay attention. Also, since a lot of people think of him as nothing more than a "dumb jock" they also get a bit of a surprise to see that he is actually quite intelligent, and has a very large vocabulary. Originally, Clive was a rather small kid who wasn't picked on, but wasn't noticed either. He spent most of his time in classrooms, doing homework, reading books, or just in general, keeping himself busy, not thinking to immerse himself in gaining friends, as he thought that he would never be "cool" enough to have any. However, somewhere in between eighth and ninth grade, his cousin, Siouxsie, got him interested in Tennis and Soccer, to which he quickly gained skill and love in, and decided to make it his main venture. During his freshman year, he went through a growth spurt, and combined with his sports, he gained some confidence in the fact that his looks were improving, and he was all of a sudden "popular" when before he was almost a shadow. Personality wise, he's the "go to" guy that everyone wants. He gets along with everyone, and makes it a habit to try and make sure he doesn't have any enemies. He gets a little uneasy and somewhat depressed whenever he thinks that someone may dislike him, and sometimes will go out of his way to gain friendships with people who, originally, may not like him at all. So far, all attempts he's made at gaining friendships with unfriendly people have worked, and surprisingly, those are the people with whom he has the best friendships. His music interests are also a source of confusion for his friends, as he is immensely in love with the band Siouxsie and the Banshees, from which his cousin, Siouxsie Sioux, got her name, as her parents were also abid fans. Being surrounded by their influence has given him a rather poetic, and elegant form of speech, and presenting himself. Clive gives off the impression of being a pacifist, and uses negotiation rather than violence to solve a problem. That has changed over the course of the year when he started harming bullies around the school... then finding out that he enjoyed harming these guys. As charming and charismatic as Clive is, he is amazingly brutal and a sadomasochist on many levels. His only major downfall is that he thinks gets easily stressed. This is evident through the fact that everytime Finals week comes along, he goes into extreme panic, and is easily agitated, and even easily angered. Advantages: Throughout the course of the schoolyear, Clive has shown that he has a bit of a darkside. He knows a lot of moves to harm or incapacitate a person, and enjoys doing so. He is very calculating, stoic, and sadistic, giving him an edge in fighting. Disadvantages: Has little to no experience with weapons of any kind. also, Clive is vain and likes to talk, often giving off a flair for the dramatic, which gives his opponent time to distract him, or allowing them to have enough time to think out a plan. He is also easily frustrated and angered. Designated Number: Male Student no. 47 The above biography is as written by Xaldien. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Stapler + Box of Staples Conclusions: You know, I was so hoping B47 would wind up with a meat cleaver or something quite lethal, but if he's as much of a sadist as he seems to be, he might get creative with that stapler and make someone's last few moments in the game hell on earth. I think B47's got the potential to be quite the contender -- I mean, anyone who enjoys the pain of others is good in my book! Game Evaluations Kills: 'Lilah Morgan '''Killed by: 'Will Sigurbjornsson '''Collected Weapons: Stapler + Box of Staples (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clive, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *A Favor for a "Friend" V3: *Not Fade Away *I'll Follow You into the Dark *Slouching Towards Bethlehem *It's On *SOS (Anything But Love) *Battle of Epic Proportions *Slow Chemical *Complicated Questions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clive Maxwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students